


Fracking Fireworks

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Series: Swooner [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swoonerverse, swooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “I may have drank too much of the elixir of life and I think my body is going to explode.  Like, you know when I ask you ‘can one ever have too much coffee’?  The answer is yes.  I’ve reached my too much coffee marker.”There she was laying down the ground work that perfectly explained why she’d be up all night.  He wouldn’t question it.She’d be able to keep him company and he would never know that it was intentional.Brilliant.Perfect plan.





	Fracking Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> First off I made a Swooner moodboard in the early hours of the morning (yay for trying new things) [Swooner Moodboard](http://suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/post/161198945004/she-refused-to-be-a-swooner-an-oliver-and/)  
> ** If you are new, I recommend starting at the beginning of the Swooner series. If you are a fan of being reckless and jumping into things feet first, welcome!  
> Things to know for this AU:  
> Felicity was raised by her father, who is wanted by authorities, made for an interesting childhood. She now works for the Star City P.D.  
> Oliver is a detective, was in the military and worked for ARGUS years ago.

Felicity was pretty sure at this point she could feel her hair growing, that her heart was about to pound out of her chest, and even anesthesia wouldn’t knock her out. Which was good. That was the point.  
Yes she was pretty certain that she was walking that dangerous line of a caffeine overdose, but she needed to stay up through the night. 

Well, Oliver needed her to stay up through the night -- even he would never voice those words out loud.  
She knew he’d make up an excuse to stay up with all the lights on, maybe even find his way out of the loft, but she wanted to be there just in case. He was fine with fireworks and loud noises when he was aware that they may happen, he wouldn’t be able to do his job if he wasn’t. But, if he was taken off guard, if he was woken by a crack of thunder, he wasn’t with her anymore.  
He went back to survival mode. Back to combat. Back to the horrors he saw and the things he had to do. It was a darkness that weighed heavy on him and she was always awestruck how Oliver didn’t let hit drown him.

Today was supposed to be a day of celebration but the fireworks that went off through the night would be a living hell for Oliver. So, she was going to make certain that she was there for him. There wasn’t much that she felt she could do for him, he was the immovable rock for the most part, but if staying up would ease him (even in the slightest) then it was all completely worth it.

“Babe, can you tell that my whole body is vibrating?”

Oliver looked up from where he was seated on the couch and arched a brow at her, “Are you flirting with me Ms. Smoak?”

How would that question even be considered as flirting?  
She tried to mock glare only her eyes didn’t want to squint. They wanted to stay wide open.  
That was a weird feeling.  
She half bounced over to him.

“I may have drank too much of the elixir of life and I think my body is going to explode. Like, you know when I ask you ‘can one ever have too much coffee’? The answer is yes. I’ve reached my too much coffee marker.”

There she was laying down the ground work that perfectly explained why she’d be up all night. He wouldn’t question it.  
She’d be able to keep him company and he would never know that it was intentional.  
Brilliant.  
Perfect plan.

“We should get some water in you and then go for a run. Work off some of that energy.”

It was a horrible plan.  
Running was the worst.

“There are plenty of other ways to work off energy that don’t require me doing cardio. Wait, would sex count as cardio? If so, I can get down with that, but not with the running. Running is the worst and only crazy people enjoy it.”

Oliver placed his hands on her hips and with a devilish grin he gave a tug, which resulted in Felicity straddling him on the couch. Okay, the tug was nothing, she didn’t have to move. But conversations were so much nicer like this.  
His pupils were dilated, he was several days pass needing a shave, and he was tense under her. His wall was put into place. Not against her, he made a point to not have a wall up with her, but he was aware of the night.  
Frack, she loved the man.

“You need to work on your propositioning skills.” She was on his lap, her skills were fine when it came to him, and that was all that mattered. Felicity rolled her hips into his, causing his fingers to bite into her hips and that smile she loved to pull at his lips. “And yes, you’ve made your point about running abundantly clear.”

“Yet you still try to get me to do it.”

“It’s good for you.”

“Yes, but at what cost Oliver?”

She didn’t get a verbal response. He pulled her down to meet his lips as one of his hands moved up and under her shirt to press into her back causing her to arch into him while the other moved with her hip as she rocked into him.  
His shirt needed to come off. She was tugging at his shirt with her free hand that wasn’t in his hair, he got the hint and pushed back just enough to allow his shirt to be pulled off.  
Why he wore a shirt in the loft was beyond her. The man should be naked all the time when they were alone. Sure, people liked to stop by randomly, and Thea had a key to their place, but still. Felicity deserved to ogle Oliver whenever she felt like it.  
He was fire, his touch burning her skin. Tension was leaving his body and Felicity was certain that she was melting into him. Nipping at his lower lip, Oliver growled, before pressing her more firmly against him, her hips grinding into his. 

An explosion went off.  
Oliver turned into a statute.  
Fracking fireworks.  
It was past eleven at night, there was no need for more explosions.

She gave him a light kiss on the lips before pulling away and giving him a smile, his eyes were hard to read. They were both here and miles away. Felicity was going to pull him back; even if she had to pull him back the entire night, she wasn’t going to leave his side.

“Do you think that this level of caffeine will give me superpowers? Like just for the night or a couple of hours? Oh, like what if shadows are actually alive and our normal vision is just too slow to see them. But now that I’m on caffeine overload and everything is heightened maybe I can see them.”

“How?”

Oliver’s eyes began to focus again as he studied her face.  
He was coming back to her.  
Good.  
She could ramble about nonsense all night if it would help. 

“How what? How will I be able to see the living shadows?” Felicity asked as she pushed off to sit next to him, but made a point to lean into his heat. 

“No. How does your brain work, that you would think of living shadows?”

“I saw Peter Pan as a child.”

“Hun, I know you think that explains thigs, but it doesn’t.” Oliver was giving her a confused expression, his brow pulled tight and lips pursed slightly together. This man had to be kidding her right now.

“Wait, have you not seen Peter Pan?”

“Am I about to get a movie-cation?”

***

It was five in the morning.  
The fireworks seemed to have stop going shot off randomly at around two-thirty (Felicity had been on the verge of becoming a vigilante and find those who thought it was fun to play with explosives at all hours of the night and morning).  
But the last few hours had been calm and now the caffeine was leaving her and there was a headache that was taking over.  
But she was going to win this round of Guitar Hero if it killed her.

They had watched Peter Pan, well half way at any rate. It was all on her, she couldn’t stay still, so Oliver took pity on her and they did an hour of Dance Dance Revolution. But then the hunger kicked in -- Felicity attempted cooking a pizza which resulted in the fire alarm going off and Oliver having Big Belly Burger delivered. Then spent the rest of the evening playing a slew of video games that required physical movement because Felicity really couldn’t stay still. And any time that a firework would go off, she watched as Oliver visibly tensed, and she stepped in and did what she did best. Ramble.

Oliver liked her rambles.

Oliver was not going to like her beating him in Guitar Hero, but he was going to have to suck it up in three, two, one.  
Throwing her hands up in victory she pranced around their living room. This is what it must feel like to win a sports tournament or any kind of tournament. She was injured (aka crashing on caffeine) and yet she had persevered and beaten Oliver Queen, she was on top of the world. And then she was.  
Taller and several feet off the ground. Oliver had picked her up and was grinning up at her like she lit the stars each night and then they were laughing and spinning before crashing on the couch.

He was bright and looked so much younger when he laughed. Bending slightly from his position on the couch he brushed his lips against hers, and she felt the smile against her own.  
Ada Lovelace. She was going to keep him for as long as she could.

It was hard to think that there were years where they were just ships passing in the night. He didn’t know her for years, but knew enough that he wanted her. He hadn’t even known her name.

“What did you call me?” She asked as she snuggled into his chest. Her brain was pounding, but she was not moving unless he forced her. After hours of activity, her body was worn out and she just wanted to relax into him.

“More words babe.” His words were soft. Oliver’s arms wrapped around to bring her in closer and he had her tucked under his chin, but she knew he had his lips turned so that he was talking into her hair.  
Oh, right. He couldn’t read her mind. 

“For all those years when I wouldn’t tell you mine.” Her lips brushed his skin and he let his fingers play up along her spine. 

“Ah, there were several names. Bathroom girl. That girl. The one who got away. The girl who stole my wallet. But mostly just LT.”

“LT?” She didn’t have the energy to move. 

Felicity was crashing. Hard and fast.  
All she wanted was a couple of hours of sleep wrapped up in Oliver.

“Little Thief. But then you were Felicity.”

She smiled. It was cute.  
For years, Felicity had felt like she had had the upper hand by knowing his name and information, while he knew nothing about her. But now, she didn’t think all that mattered.  
He had become a thief, but only with her.

“You stole my wallet.” 

He placed a kiss into her hair and they fell into a comfortable silence as the sun’s rays began to brighten the room. They had made it through the night.  
Closing her eyes, Felicity let herself begin to drift to sleep.

“Felicity?” 

Her name always sounded perfect when he said it, even now when his voice was low and filled with sleep.  
She snuggled into him to signal that she was listening.

“Thanks for staying up with me.”

Ada Lovelace. She’d go to the ends of the Earth for him. Mumbling an ‘I love you’ she fell asleep with a smile, surrounded by Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, like super quick little fic. Like, I wrote this in a really short time span kinda deal.  
> Nothing major, just a slice of life, and it came to me and I wanted to share it with all you lovely people. This is working slightly with Oliver and his PTSD, because it's not something that goes away over night, and he likes control. Random Fireworks going off would be a nightmare, at least it's what I assume would be. I have never been through a situation like that, so if I am off in anyway, please let me know.
> 
> The what did Oliver call Felicity actually came from a question that katt-baker sent me on Tumblr, which made me have to sit for a minute and think it through. I wanted to add that in, but also have Felicity being there for Oliver as his rock. I do like to show how they are a support system for each other. This is a relationship of equals.
> 
> Also...I know I'm like super behind on answering reviews, that's totally on me. But give me till after my move. Picking up and moving across an ocean is stressful! 
> 
> I should be packing.  
> I move in 2 weeks, but instead I'm procrastinating.
> 
> tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [SamyRed_](https://twitter.com/SamyRed_)


End file.
